List of Parallel Earths
The following "earths" are Known about though various sources. See also: Other Outsider Worlds Earth C Heather Lake *'Location:' C-verse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Kirt *'Races present:' Human with anachronisms *'Tech level:' 9 (Late industrial) *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' 120 Nation States, no world council, separate cultures. Shifting alliances after a three generation series of wars that twice blew up onto global conflict, and a 20 year "cold war". Currently unstable. *'Religion:' Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Note:' Kirt was gated into this world accidentally. Being Kirt he finished the tea the old lady offered and set up shop. He bought a failing liberal arts college that was failing and proceeded to run it his way. It keeps him out of trouble. He also has his Transtemporal Brain Trust. A confab of resurrected geniuses from throughout the ages. Earth E The Elizabethans *'Location:' Q1-verse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Harimud. No direct contact with this location. *'Races Present:' Human *'Tech Level:' 6 (pre Industrial) *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Many nation states, Empire Building, Colonial expansion. *'Religion:' Variations on a theme worshiping "The Throne". Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' Earth E was primarily Harimud's hangout. She invited Anthony to go raiding over there as he seem to enjoy it on the plains. He doesn't much care for pirating. He ended up defending the Mezzo-American Indians and marrying Elizabeth I, confounding everyone. Earth J The Time of the Crusades *'Location:' J-verse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Sharla *'Races Present:' Human *'Tech Level:' 4 (Medieval) *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Losts of little Kingdoms, plagues, famines, and other fun things. *'Religion:' Variations on a theme worshiping "The Throne". Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. All certain that the rest are heathen infidels bound to Hell so let me help you there. *'Notes:' Shandis the Healer got dropped into this mess in the middle of the siege of Jerusalem. After talking to the unwashed louts on the outside, with difficulty. He broke into the city and found them much nicer. He kidnapped the Crusader General (King) and took him inside, and eventually broke the siege. He lives there mostly. The people of the city accept him and his strange collection of a family. Earth Q Yet another Earth *'Location:' Q-verse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Julian. No direct contact with this location. *'Races present:' Human with anachronisms *'Tech level:' 9 (Late industrial) *'Magic level:' 16 *'Politics:' 120 Nation States, no world council, separate cultures *'Religion:' Variations on a theme worshiping "The Throne". Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' Earth Q first came to the attention of the Greyhawkens when Julian was transported there during the Korean War, at a latter date he found himself back there during a magical plague. He was able to stop the spreading pandemic. He picked up Sharron there and after godhood settling in his "vacation spot". It is Anthony's prime stomping grounds and gains light interest from others as well. Coran and Molly have establishments. Abaican, after being kept out for years was finally let in, only to find it wasn't quite as good as he through. Three things stand out, the rocks, that are direct channels for earth energy. Earth Mothers/Fathers, of which the world has many, and the Shadows, demi-real planes of events that strong emotion have created. Earth V The Victorians *'Location:' V-verse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Suszan MacDonald No direct contact with this location. *'Races Present:' Human *'Tech Level:' 7 (Early Industrial) *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Many nation states, Empire Building, Colonial expansion. *'Religion:' Variations on a theme worshiping "The Throne". Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' Earth V came to the attention when Moriarty opened a rift between worlds for one of his schemes, followed by Sherlock Holmes of course. Suszan made friends with Queen Victoria after this and the death of Prince Albert was prevented. The half Centaurs lark about, Anthony has a shop in London, a country house, started a branch of the House of Crafters in India, Earth Z Zoo-world; Yet another Earth *'Location:' Z-verse *'Source:' Greyhawke -- Ivan *'Races present:' Human with anachronisms *'Tech level:' 9 (Late industrial) *'Magic level:' 14 *'Politics:' 120 Nation States, no world council, separate cultures *'Religion:' Variations on a theme worshiping "The Throne". Many correct religions, no really wrong ones. There are five major traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' Ivan found this world, or rather it found him in a freezer full of chicken bits. Well being Ivan he started working until he figured out what was going on. Since then he has settled in to enjoying the place as a vacation stop. Called Zoo world because he took a job as the vet at the Chicago Zoo. Epiphany Earth Epiphany Trek prime Universe *'Location:' Epiphany-verse *'Source:' Therilan No direct contact with this location. *'Races present:' Humans, Ane, cetations, elephants, various aliens. 15% of the population consists of Non-Human Sentient Creatures. *'Tech level:' 16 (Galactic level technology) *'Magic level:' Unknown *'Politics:' Planetary government as member of an Interstellar Council *'Religion:' Many minor traditions considered quaint and backward by the majority of people. *'Notes:' Home Universe of Therilan the Ane History Scout. Prime Ane universe. Terra An Earth of different History *'Location:' Terrverse *'Source:' Greyhawke Abba Eecreeana. No direct contact with this location. *'Races present:' Humans. Less than 5% of the population consists of other types of sentient creatures. *'Tech level:' 15 (Galactic level technology) *'Magic level:' 17 *'Politics:' Planetary government as member of an Interstellar Council *'Religion:' Variations on a theme worshiping "The Throne". Many correct religions, no really wrong ones, including the several Greyhawken gods worshiped. There are five major local traditions and countless minor ones. Even the major traditions are further divided into sects and sub sects. *'Notes:' One of the first Earth-like worlds found by the various gods. It is the one they have had influence on the longest. Abba and others have been established there for over 200 years. Teratuo Terran colony *'Location:' Greyhawke Universe *'Source:' Greyhawke Brief Ashby visit. *'Races Present:' Humans 50% Felins 30%, other 20% *'Tech level:' 15 *'Magic level:' 18 *'Politics:' Planetary government part of the Twelve Worlds Empire. *'Religion:' Primarily the religions of Abba Eecreeana, Tesral, Church of Creation, Church of Mephistopheles *'Notes:' Planet within 4 light years of Thindacarulle. It was created as a a physical identical of Earth by Traveler. It is settled by those persons that no longer wished to live on Terra, but did not or could not deal with the low tech level of Thindacarulle. Several races of low population with no place to go have been settled there as well. Category:Outsiders Category:Supernatural Category:Places